This Love, This Hate
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: She can't remember anything of her past, she can only remember from when Vincent Nightray found her, and she became a servant of the Nightray House hold, yet, how does Andreaya fit into the Tragedy of Sabrie?
1. Wake Up

So, there aren''t many Pandora Hearts out there are there? So, i'm going to shoot one out and see what happens! Now, i'm following both Manga and Anime, so somethings will be different, and somethings will be in the original skit, but...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Pandora Hearts, only Andreaya. (An-dri-a-uh)

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes looked up, lifeless, and saw a boy. Blonde hair, with one wine red eye and one golden eye, he seemed to look at her with slight amusement, like she was nothing but a toy in a window. She herself was nothing but bones held together by skin, and her cloths were ragged and torn, her dark and dull red eyes seemed to give up and her short hair was ragged and greasy.

The boy knelt down, "Hey, I asked you a question. What are you doing."

That sounded more like a demand. "Waiting." The soft horsed voice responded.

"For what?"

"Death." She responded.

* * *

"Andreaya, wake up." A voice spoke, shaking her lightly. Her bright red eyes opened slightly, and she looked over, seeing a man with shaggy black hair and golden eyes.

"Raven…" She whispered, now sitting up and waking up, "Sorry.."

"No, it's fine, I just wanted you up so you could watch over the two while I check something out." He spoke, before leaving out the door and going with another member of Pandora.

Andreaya looked out the window of the carriage seeing as it had stopped, seeing the old mansion that was used for the coming of Age Ceremony, but had now been taken over by Pandora. Andreaya straighten her outfit, a dark red blouse, a black skirt that came to her mid thighs, boots that came to her mid shins, and a dark blue coat that came to her ankles but since she only buttoned it to her stomach the coat opened up and flared a bit out. She then fixed her hair, which it would normally have came to her mid back but she had placed it in a loose bun, and tucked a few strands behind her ears, while the rest of her bangs came in her eyes.

She had been found by Vincent, an adopted child of the Nightray, and became his servant for a while, until he found and had his brother, Gilbert, adopted and she then was passed on to him. 'Because you're the only one I trust, Dreaya.' Vincent had said to her. She didn't complain, she liked working for Gilbert, he was certainly more easy going that his brother… She had also, like Gilbert, joined Pandora, and had a silver gun hosted to her left thigh.

Looking across the carriage, she saw two children, one actually. Oz Bezarius, and boy with blond hair and emerald eyes. He had fallen into the Abyss ten years ago, at his coming of age ceremony and he had come back, with his chain, Alice. Alice was an unusual chain in Andreaya's opinion, by taking the form of a human girl when her power was suppressed, with dark purple eyes and dark purple blackish hair, she looked no older than Oz.

Andreaya sighed, and crossed her leg over her other one, something she didn't like was that they hadn't told Oz that it had been ten years, and he only thought it had been two days. Break Xerxes, a fellow with one red eye and silver hair, and Sharon, a girl with pink eyes and long golden hair, thought it best to not tell him right now. She sighed, because of that, she had to call Gilbert his chain's name, Raven.

Oz moved a bit, and Andreaya sat up, and the young boy's eyes opened, "Oh, forgive me Oz, did I wake you?" She spoke, her voice nothing but a mothers voice.

Oz yawned a bit, "No, no." He then looked out the door, "Whoa.." He then opened the door and looked out.

'I wonder how he feels, this mansion, it's torn, not like he would remember this to be…' she then noticed Oz sit down as Raven looked at her, "Raven…"

"Andreaya, stay here, watch them for me, please." He spoke before walking off again.

Oz seemed to sigh, "Raven… he kinda reminds me of Gil…"

Andreaya smiled a bit, and ruffled his hair, if only she could tell him. Alice moved, "Gil? That black haired brat?"

"Oh, did I wake you?" Oz spoke.

"Hey, about Gil…" She spoke

"Oh yeah, you were at the party." He said smiling.

"That kid you slashed down." She said.

Andreaya saw his shocked face, but then smiled a bit, "Yeah, that's right. I'll be glad if Gil's here, you'd get along with him, he doesn't remember anything of his childhood past." Alice only seemed to cock her head, not believing this, while Andreaya looked a bit curious, she was never told this… "Now that I think about it, it's been five years since my dad brought him with him that is." He seemed to recollect it, "He had suddenly collapsed in the garden and couldn't remember anything but his name. It might have been because he looked so terrified that he had seen something that I…" Oz only smiled, "he was such a crybaby, but such a nice guy, he was always by my side, I think of him as my greatest friend, nobody else could be."

Andreaya couldn't help but to smile at the small child, and her thoughts raced a bit, she had known that Gilbert had been part of the Bezarius servant household, but she had never been told that he didn't recall anything. She chuckled to herself, she couldn't picture Gilbert being such a crybaby though, that seemed out of it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a gunshot, and she stood, 'Did Gilbert have to shot?'

"A gun shot…" Oz spoke, then ran, "Come on Alice!"

Alice didn't hesitate to follow and Andreaya only froze until she processed what was going on, "Oh! Hey! Wait! Oz! Alice! Come back! You don't know what's going on!" She spoke running after the two kids. She didn't think a 23 year old should be running around like this…

She ended up tripping, 'damn!' she thought falling down, and got up, 'Gilbert will be mad if I let anything happen to Oz, and Break will kill me if I let anything happen to Alice, god help me on what Milady would do…' She then started running but stopped at the front of the door, seeing Zwei, a hooded girl. She saw Gilbert, on his knees, tied with Doldrum's grasp.

She pushed to two back and instantly had her gun pointed at Zwei. Zwei only smiled, "Oh! Another guest! How fun!" Zwei started to laugh a bit.

Andreaya growled a bit, and fired a shot, only for a web of strings to block her shots, 'damn it!' She thought.

"It's pointless! And even if you do, you'll risk hitting your dear master." Zwei giggled, now grasping Gilbert's head, holding him close, "You see, Oz, this reunion, it's so I can drag you back into the Abyss."

Again, Andreaya moved herself in front of Oz and Alice, gun still pointed at Zwei, "You'll do no such Zwei!"

The only response was a giggle and someone tackled her, knocking her gun out of her hand and a hand around her throat. Looking up, she saw a member of Pandora, being controlled by Doldrum. 'Oh man…' she thought grabbing his arm, trying to get him off, her eyes wondered, seeing Gilbert walking, but it wasn't him, he was being controlled. 'Oh no. oh no. please no.' She thought, 'I have to do something before he ends up killing Oz, and I have to do something before this guy kills me!' She tried to reach up, but he was just out of her reach.

She did what she could and rammed her knee into the guy, causing him to keel over, she coughed a bit, and ran to Gilbert, "Raven! Raven stop it!" she screamed, grabbing his arm, trying to knock some sense into him, "Please stop it Raven! Get a hold of yourself! Please Ra-"

She was flown to the ground, her cheek in pain. He had used his hilt of his gun to hit her across the face. She didn't know what to do. She held her cheek and reached for her gun, she could stop him, maybe shoot him in the leg, but still, he had a gun, and if he was being controlled…

She got on her knees, gun in one hand the other on her cheek and she saw Gilbert holding Oz down, with a gun pointed to his neck. Andreaya stood, "Raven! Raven stop!"

The gun went off, and she was afraid, but then her and Alice saw, that Gilbert had turned the gun, pointing it at Zwei, hitting her in the shoulder.

Zwei held her shoulder, "How… Doldrum's string… did you break them…" She then jumped up "Looks like the curtain's closed, I'm not interested by this crazy scenario! Until next time, Oz Bezarius!" And with that, she was gone.

Andreaya fell to her knees, her throat and cheek still hurt, but she was shaking with fear. Oz looked at Alice and Andreaya, "Are you two hurt? Alice? Andreaya?"

"What were you thinking!? Did you really want to die?!" Gilbert yelled, holding his injured arm.

"No, of course not." Oz responded.

"I… What if I hadn't been able to stop myself?! You would have been dead!"

"It wouldn't have happened, because you're Gil."

Andreaya slightly frown, Zwei must have told them, and she was hoping that it wouldn't have ended like this.

Gilbert pushed himself against the wall, "I'm not the Gilbert you once knew, I'm now Gilbert Nightray, an enemy of the Bezarius, a member of the Nightray house. That's why you can't treat me the way you use to, I'm not good enough for that!" He spoke, going off.

Oz looked down, "Nightray huh? Why this again.."

Alice looked at him, and started to reach out for him, "Hey…"

"But I never got an explination!" Oz spoke, running away.

Andreaya saw Alice's eyes, she looked confused, and hurt. So, Andreaya stood up, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Alice…" She spoke, with a slight smile, "Would you like me to fetch Oz and make him apologize?"

Alice looked at her, then frowned and broke away, "I don't care what Oz does! I could care less what you do either!"

She sighed, "Now Alice…"

"Just leave! Go find them and be useful!" She screeched, turning and facing the woman, "I don't need your pity! I've always been alone, especially in the Abyss! I don't need your sympathy or anything else!"

Andreaya was taken back, she didn't know… so she only sighed, "If that's what you want Alice, I'll let you be. Please, watch yourself, Alice." She spoke, placing her gun into her holster and walking off.

'Gilbert, does this mean I don't have to call you Raven? You're chain's name?' She sighed, seeing Oz in the distance and run down something. She still took her time, there was no one to come after him nor her. Despite being in Pandora, Andreaya didn't own a chain, she was afraid of them, and at times, she was afraid of Gilbert and the others for owning a chain.

It wasn't that she wasn't afraid of the person, it was the chain, they didn't take human form, they looked grotesque, and maybe there was a reason why Andreaya wasn't so afraid of Alice, she was in her human form, and she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly…

Andreaya came down the stairs, seeing a large tree, and a grave, but more importantly, Oz, along with Gilbert, standing there in front of the grave, talking a bit. She could see the soft smile on their faces and couldn't help but to smile.

Oz looked over, seeing her and smiled, "Andreaya!" He spoke, smiling, "You followed!"

Andreaya nodded, "Yes, forgive my rudeness, but I don't think you should have left Alice like that, Oz."

He blinked, then became worried, "Oh no! I really shouldn't have shouldn't I!?"

Before he could run off, Gilbert took his shoulder, and handed him a gun, "Here, just in case you run into someone."

Oz nodded, and then Gilbert placed his hat on him and Oz took off. Andreaya watched him run off, and waited a few minutes then looked to see Gilbert looking at the grave. "Was it really wise to give a 15 year old a gun, Master Gilbert?" She spoke walking forward, but stopped behind him.

"It's some means of protection, I gave you a gun."

She smiled a bit, "Yes, but I was 18 when you handed me a gun."

He stood and turned around, he could see her cheek, it was starting to bruise, something he had caused. He walked forward, and placed a hand on her right cheek, turning her head slightly so he could see her bruised left cheek. This all took her back, "M-Master Gilbert…"

"I'm sorry, Andreaya, I didn't mean it." He spoke, his eyes on her cheek.

She blushed a bit and then took his hand and looked at him, smiling, "I know that, Master Gilbert, you don't have to apologize, you should never have to apologize."

He only sighed, "Andreaya." He spoke, now looking slightly bored.

She let go of his hand and blinked, "Yes?"

"Please, drop the 'Master' thing. Just Gilbert or even Gil." He spoke placing a hand on her head, "I tell you that all the time but you never listen."

She blushed again, "B-but!"

"No buts!" he spoke, "I mean it."

She looked down, nodded, "yes… um, Gil."

He smiled, "Good girl, now lets go, there's nothing here." He spoke walking off and she followed.

Andreaya couldn't help but to smile, she knew she should always be formal with him, especially since she was his servant, but she very much enjoyed this. The fact that he didn't want that formality. In all truth, she had a deep crush on him, although she knew she shouldn't…

"Gil, Andreaya! Were you able to find anything?" Oz asked, handing the gun and his hat back.

"No, if only we could find out who's grave it is.." Gil spoke.

Oz looked back, "See Ali-"

Andreaya saw that Alice seemed to be zoning out, and then, that's when the place changed, and she instinctively grabbed onto Gilbert's arm, and the other hand on her handle of her gun. The new place seemed to be a garden, with the stairs still leading down, yet it was breath taking, she then saw a girl, a younger looking Alice, run by and met a man, whom seemed to be dress with green and tan outfit, with blonde short hair and one long thin blonde braid, and in her opinion, he looked so familiar.

She was snapped when she heard the bell tower ring, "What?" She spoke, then noticed the memory start to crack. As the memory started to fade, Gilbert reached out, grabbing Oz and Andreaya, and then there was darkness before she saw that the floor beneath them was a red and black checkered floor. Oz pushed his way off of Gilbert, "The Abyss's will? What's that?"

"I don't know." A voice spoke, "It's something that both Pandora and Baskerville's want."

Andreaya saw the chair and within it, was Alice. There was a floating stuffed Rabbit. "Is that it?" She whispered.

Gilberts grip tighten on her, "No, not her true form anyway." He then let her go, but pulled her behind him, "Stay here." He whispered, and went to Oz quickly as the rabbit was harassing him.

"Why? Why why why?!" The rabbit spoke to Oz, whom seemed to be taken back.

"Oz!" Gilbert spoke, reaching out, trying to get the rabbit, or at least get Oz away from the rabbit.

"Shut up!" It spoke pushing Gilbert back.

"Gil!" both Oz and Andreaya spoke, and it was Andreaya whom ran over to him, kneeling down next to him, shaking him lightly.

"Gil… Gil wake up… please.." She whispered, trying to wake him up, "Oh, please Gilbert, wake up.."

His eyes opened slightly, his head was certainly going to hurt him.. But he saw her pleading eyes, her pleading face and he sat up, "Andreaya…"

"Oh thank god.." She whispered, relieve.

Gilbert placed a hand on her head, "I'm fine." He spoke and stood up, helping her up as well, and then they noticed, that the place was falling apart. 'Damn it!' Gilbert thought and wrapped one arm around Andreaya and then reached out for Oz, who reached for Alice, and then…

Everything went black.


	2. Useless

Chapt. 2! thanks for reading and enjoy! Review and/or comment if you would like!

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Pandora Hearts, only Andreaya.

* * *

_Useless._

Who is?

_You are._

Me? I'm not… I'm not useless.

_You're the reason... The reason Lacie's dead… You're useless… to everyone, you're father especially… _

You…. Who are you?

_me? It's you. You useless girl… you shouldn't be alive…_

I don't want to remember this… go away…

_You… you'll remember… one day._

* * *

Andreaya shot up, she was in her bed, at least the one that she had in Gilbert's house… She looked down, her jacket was off, and so were her shoes, but the rest was still there.

"YOU STUPID CLOWN!"

Andreaya blinked then sighed, and only got out of bed and walked to the small closet, she changed her skirt to a black one, and changed into a long sleeve shirt, which actually belonged to Gilbert, but he had out grown it a few years ago. She looked down, although he had out grown it, it's sleeves still came past her hands, and it came below her mid thigh skirt.

Sighing she walked out, seeing Alice glaring at Break, and Gilbert leaning on the walk while Oz was sitting on the couch.

Break instantly cheered up, "Oh! My little Drey-Drey woke up!" He spoke, taking her into a hug, "My my, spent a late night with someone? That doesn't look like your shirt." He whispered, and she only blushed before he pulled her back and then gasped, "How horrible! Someone stained your perfect face!" Again, she was cradled in his chest. "How could someone do such a thing." Break looked over to Gilbert, "Eh, Gilbert? She is under your watch, she's your little servant and you can't protect her from yourself? Tsk tsk!"

She tried pushing herself from Break, noticing the guilt in his eyes, "Eh! Break! It wasn't his fault! I jumped in front of him!"

"Aw how cute!" He spoke hugging her tighter, "If I knew I wouldn't just use you, I might take you for myself!"

Andreaya only blushed and then tried to get out of his grip again, "Get off of me!" She protested and even started hitting him on the head.

Break let go, only smiling, "Such a scandalous girl you are, my little Drey-Drey!" He then walked to a cabinet and got inside, "I best be off my dears! Tah-tah!" And he shut the door.

Gilbert and Alice instantly went and opened the door, seeing the man gone, but Andreaya noticed that Oz was walking out, "Oz?"

He turned and looked at her, smiling, "I'm just going out for some air, I'll be right back, Andreaya."

She nodded, but saw the hint of pain in his eyes. She then turned and looked at the two, still baffled on how Break did his disappearing act. Andreaya shook her head and went to fix herself some tea, but stopped, seeing Gilbert's room a wreck.

"The stupid rabbit did that." Gilbert spoke going in and starting to pick some of the stuff up.

"I wouldn't have done it if that clown hadn't shown up!" Alice retorted.

Andreaya only chuckled and walked in and help Gilbert pick things up. She hadn't gotten far when Alice stopped her, looking up at the girl with a determined face, "What are you anyway? To seaweed head?"

Andreaya blinked, "Seaweed head?"

"Yeah him!" She spoke, and pointed to Gilbert who was out of the room.

Andreaya's face heated up but she laughed, "Seaweed head? Interesting name to call Master Gilbert."

"'Master'?!" She spoke, looking shocked.

Andreaya nodded, "He's part of a noble family, the Nightray's and I am his servant."

Gilbert came up behind Alice, "Are you harassing her?"

"No! I just didn't think an idiot like you would have had a servant! I thought she was your lover or something." Alice spoke nonchalantly.

Andreaya's face was red as tomatoes, and she looked down, and Gilbert's cheeks were red, "A-Alice!" He looked away, "Gah! Where's Oz?!"

"He went out for some air." Andreaya spoke turning her back and went back to cleaning. She was left alone when Alice and Gilbert left to go get Oz.

'lover? What a naïve girl.' Andreaya almost chuckled to herself, no no, never would that happen. She was about done, well, Gilbert would have to buy a new bed…

"Andreaya?"

She turned around seeing Gilbert at the door, "Hey, we're going out to get some supplies for dinner, would you like to come?"

She smiled, "In all honesty, I should stay here, I'll be right out though sooner or later, go on without me, Mast-"

Gilbert clamped his hand over her mouth, "No 'Master' stuff remember? You said you wouldn't call me that, only Gilbert or Gil."

She blinked and nodded and he let his hand go. She smiled, "Like I said, go on without me."

Gilbert nodded, but didn't leave. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and then shook her head, "Gilbert, you shouldn't apologize to me, and don't let Break get to you, you know he's just like Alice said, a clown."

"I still shouldn't have done it. Forgive me, please." He spoke, taking her hand, "Please, Andreaya, I didn't mean too.."

"You always have my forgiveness, Gil." She spoke closing her eyes, then looked up at him, "You should go, before Oz and Alice get impatient with you."

He nodded and left her, and she sighed a bit, and after finishing a bit cleaning she sat down. She was in a strange predicament, not many servants be as she was, where she was allowed a first name bases, but for some strange reason, it didn't feel so new. Her eyes closed for a bit.

Andreaya

_But I can't._

You will, I want you to call me Andreaya, Derick.

_I'm not allowed to._

I'm giving you the orders.

_what if they were to find out?_

Well, we won't let them, will we?

Andreaya opened her eyes, who was Derick? And why did she remember that conversion. She stood, there were things in Andreaya's past that she did try to forget and some to remember, her memory had been very hazy of the life before serving the Nightray family and couldn't remember others, like who this Derick man was, or why she had even wanted death.

She walked out of the house, of course putting her boots and jacket on, and went into the streets to find Gilbert and the others. She noticed that it was dark out, 'it shouldn't have taken them this long to find some food…' She then heard a noise, like a wall crumbling and then she felt the presence. "A chain…" She whispered and took off. She knew it would be stupid, she didn't have her gun on her.

She came out from an ally, seeing a large chain known as Grim and a man, Philip, holding a gun, and she saw Alice on the ground, and Gilbert had been knocked up against the crumbled building and Oz stood. She ran, "Don't shoot him!" She yelled, running in between Oz and the man. She would do anything to protect the one person Gilbert would protect.

The sound of a gun shot, and Andreaya fell to her knees, holding her side, 'that bastard shot me!' She thought, holding her bleeding side.

"Andreaya!" Oz spoke, and became mad and then grabbed Philip, "Why?! Why are you doing all of this?!"

"For my son! If I can change the past, he won't have to live like he does! Don't you understand? I've killed for him!" Philip screamed.

"You idiot! All he wants is you! Just being there, that alone would be enough!" Oz screamed and as the realization hit Philip, Oz took a few steps back, holding his chest.

She saw it, the pain in his eyes, what had happened to him, to make a boy like that have the pain she once held? "Go see him.." Oz spoke…

Gilbert's eyes flushed open and only saw the gun pointed at Oz, and he pulled his own gun out, Oz jumped in front of him, "Don't shoot him!"

There was that sound of the gun, and Andreaya saw the man fall. Oz too fell forward from the pain, and Gilbert caught him, subduing the B-Rabbit's power. "Don't touch me! Why did you shot him!" Oz yelled at Gilbert.

"I didn't shoot him!" Gilbert retorted.

"I did."

Andreaya looked over and her eyes widen, there stood Vincent and his little servant, Echo.

"I shot him, well, he looked like he was going to hurt the little boy, and he had only two choices, die here or be dragged to the Abyss. It was inevitable right?" Vincent spoke with a slight smile on his face.

"Vincent.." Gilbert spoke. He then noticed Oz, "is your carriage near by?"

"Yes, it's over there." Vincent said, pointing off.

"I need to take Oz somewhere to rest."

Vincent then noticed Andreaya, then looked at Gilbert, "Since it is your request, of course." he then walked past Gilbert and Andreaya felt herself tense as he knelt down in front of her, "My little Dreaya," he spoke placing his gloved hand on her cheek, "Is this how he's treated you? Letting you get shot like you have?"

Gilbert was taken back, and looked at her, 'When… when did she even get here? Did he say that she was shot?!'

Andreaya looked down, "I'm.. I'm fine, Master Vincent…" She whispered, not wanting to look at him.

He then did the unthinkable and picked her up, "Well, now, let's just get you somewhere safe, my dear?" He spoke, and looked at Gilbert, "I really must say Gil, I was hoping you'd keep her safe for me."

"M-Master Vincent…" She spoke, she didn't want Gilbert to have any guilt, not for something he didn't do this time, "I ran out to protect Oz, it's my own fault, please, do not blame Master Gilbert…"

Vincent only smiled and walked off, Echo and the rest following. The carriage ride seemed long, and painful to Andreaya, she felt uncomfortable as well, sitting in this man's lap, while she was still in pain, although the bleeding had stopped, "My little Dreaya, we'll soon have you fixed up." Vincent spoke, gently stroking her head, and she didn't like it, but she didn't say anything.

Gilbert only glanced out of the corner of his eye, he should have been awake and not let her been shot, it was his fault, that and that Oz could have been killed. When the carriage stopped, Vincent handed the girl over to Gilbert, seeming to ignore the fact that it set her wound in a fit. She clung to Gilbert and shut her eyes tight, holding on to her wound, trying to steady her breathing.

He had it. Gilbert was the first one out of the carriage, and walked right into Sharon's house, and he didn't get to far until he ran into Break.

Break looked at him, holding Andreaya, and he smiled, "My little Drey-Drey!" He was almost ready to pull her out of Gilbert's arm when Gilbert moved, "She needs medical attention."

"Oh?" He then noticed the wound. "Oh! Gilbert, how could you!" He swiped her out and held her gently, "My little Drey-Drey, how did this happen? Come, I'll take you and get you fixed, look! You're even soaking wet, you'll catch a cold if you don't change soon." He spoke walking away, but then looked back, "The Lady will be here soon for you others." And then continued on.

Gilbert's fist clenched, how stupid could he be.

Andreaya looked up at the one eyed man, "Why must you do that?"

Break looked down, "What do you mean?"

"Tease him, no, you make him feel even more guilty!" She spoke ignoring the pain that her side protested.

His smiled widen, "Because it's so easy, especially when it comes to you he is so guilt ridden. It's so enjoyable."

"No it's not."

"Oh, you only say that because you see him 24/7 and have to put up with his guilt ridden face." He spoke with such a light voice. He then opened the door, and placed her on the bed, he placed his hand on her head, "I'll make sure the maids clean you up right nicely and the doctor will be here shortly."

"I-I don't need any of them, please just attend to Oz and the others, I'm fine, it just needs to be wrapped up, that's all."

Break gave an honest smile and leaned down, "My little Andreaya, you were never like this in your past were you?"

Her eyes widen, "B-Break…"

He then leaned away and smiled, "I'll send some cloths in and everything in a bit." He spoke before leaving.

Andreaya relaxed a bit and then looked at her hands, they were covered in blood and she froze. 'No… No it's not his blood… it's mine… it's my blood, not his…' She shut her eyes.

_how could you let such a thing happen?! They gave you love, and you let them all be killed? How ungrateful are you?! Even after he tried to save you… you're a monster for what you've done, you make chain's look more sophisticated!_

Please stop this… please…

_Monster….. Monster _

"Go away!" She screamed opening her eyes, and heard the door knock. "C-Come in." It was one of the maids, whom had clean cloths and towels, she even brought bandages. "Oh, thank you." She spoke getting up, and walked over and got them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my lady." She spoke and walked away.

Andreaya shut the door, holding the cloths and everything tightly, 'What is this voice in my head? My guilt? My fear…' She felt tears run down her face, 'I… I have nothing to worry about here, right? But why is everything still so foggy? I'm not useless… to him am I?'

She quickly cleaned herself up and wrapped the bandages around her thin waist and quickly put on what she had been given, clean undergarment and a man's long sleeve shirt that came to her knees. She let her hair down, and placed a towel on her head. 'I should go find Gilbert, and see if he's okay..' She was about to, when the door opened, and she saw Gilbert. "Gilbert.."

He looked at her, then away, "You should be in bed, resting."

"I'm fine, really, it practically grazed me." She spoke with a soft reassuring smile, yet she saw that he still didn't get rid of that guilt ridden face. She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gilbert. Please, smile." She spoke, noticing that he hadn't changed clothes, "You're going to catch a cold." She took her towel off her head and placed it on his head, reaching up and drying his hair.

He stopped her by grabbing her wrists, and looked down at her, "You don't understand Andreaya."

She was taken back, "I…"

His grip tighten a bit, then released her wrist and placed his head on her shoulder, "You know, when I was found, and Oz took me to be his servant, I always thought it was my duty to protect him, it still is, but he also told me something else. Yes, it is the job for the servant to protect it's master, but it's also the master's job to protect the servant, that's what they're suppose to do."

Andreaya sighed, "then I haven't done a very good job."

"Andreaya!" He spoke looking up and holding her shoulders, "Don't you understand, _I'm_ suppose to protect you! I haven't don't that at all! I've-" He stopped, seeing her laugh.

"Forgive me, but I don't expect you to protect me." She spoke still laughing, and then smiled, "Please, just focus on protecting Oz, you gave me a gun, I just need to use it."

Gilbert didn't know what to do with her, she was so different. He placed his hands on her face, "Why, are you like this? You… don't you care about your life?"

Andreaya still smile, "I don't want to be useless, if I have to be useful by dying, then at least I won't be useless."

"You're never useless Andreaya, who told you that?" he spoke, his voice raising, "Who called you useless?"

She was taken back but looked down, "I.. I don't remember." She then looked up, "Forgive me, but my memory is hazy since Master Vincent found me."

He had never know that, of course, he never had even asked about her past, he didn't ever think that her past would… He only sighed, letting his hands drop from her figure, "You're not useless Andreaya, don't ever let anyone tell you that."

She smiled and then reached up again, drying his hair, "Will you please get changed? You'll catch a cold, please?"

He gave a soft smile and took the towel off, placing his hand on her damp head, "Just promise to get some sleep, Andreaya."

She nodded, "Yes, Gilbert." She spoke as he walked out of the room and shut the door. She then laid on the bed and covered up. Her mind was buzzing, she didn't want him to worry about her, there wasn't anything special about her to keep her safe, nothing important about her. Her eyes closed and she fell into the dark slumbers.


	3. A Theory

Haha, the more i write this, it seems to be that Break is more of the affection than Gilbert... haha, sorry if it seems that way too, it's just that Break seems like one of those comic relief, yet still kinda serious, people, so it's hard to keep him out of the story. Review and comment if you would like! Thanks for reading!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing of Pandora Hearts, only Andreaya.

* * *

"Wakie wakie Andreaya!!!" A loud voice bellowed.

She shot up, whacking Break in the face. He fell back onto the ground, "Owie! Drey-Drey, how could you do such a thing! My little nose!" He pouted.

Andreaya stood, eye slightly twitching and had her gun in her hand, pointing it at Break, "You woke me up."

"Please, Andreaya, don't harm him." A kind girl's voice spoke.

Andreaya looked up and then put her gun up, "Milady Sharon!"

She smiled, "How are you? I see that you're doing fine, would you come with me, well, once you get changed that is. Come on Break."

Break only smiled and got up. Andreaya quickly got changed and walked out, making her way to Sharon's room. When she got in, Break was gone, and Sharon was sitting down, drinking tea, she looked over and smile, "Come sit, Andreaya."

Andreaya walked over and sat down, "Is there anything I can do, Milady?"

"no, I just wanted to talk, Break went out to find Oz and the other two, so I thought it would be nice to talk with you, another woman."

She nodded, "Um, Milady…"

Sharon smiled, "Yes?"

"Uh, never mind." She spoke looking away.

Sharon placed her tea down, and for a while, they sat in silence, which Andreaya knew would happen, although she saw Sharon a lot, she still didn't know or at least talk to her, because she was a noble, and she felt wrong to just talk to her like she was on her level. She was snapped out when she saw Oz and Gilbert walk in, and she noticed that Oz was holding Emily, the doll that was always on Break's shoulder.

Oz smiled, "Oh! Andreaya, you're awake!" he ran over, and hugged her, taking her back, "I'm glad you're all right!"

"Um, t-thank you, Oz. Um, where's Alice?" Andreaya spoke.

Sharon smiled, "Somewhere where ever Break is."

"You know what's happened?" Oz spoke.

"Yes, they have gone into a chain's world the Cheshire Cat, which has apparently taken Break and Alice."

"What?! We have to go get them! How are we going to get there?!" Oz spoke freaking out.

Sharon only smiled, and got up and soon there was a black hole on the ground, "You can enter by his shadow, my chain, Eques, can take you there."

Andreaya stood up as Gilbert and Oz went over, but then Gilbert stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Stay here Andreaya."

"But-"

"Please." He spoke, a soft smile, "I'll be fine."

So she stopped, confused, and watched as the two went into the hole and she instantly regretted not to follow. But Sharon had all ready closed the hole and sat back down, "they'll be fine, Andreaya, don't worry. Please take a seat."

She did as she was told, "You're so confident, Milady."

"I have confidence, because I know it's true, don't you have faith in Gilbert?"

She blushed, "Of course I do! I just…" She looked away.

"tell me something, Andreaya, what were you like in your past?"

She froze, but then smiled, "I don't know, I can't remember."

Sharon's smile faded, "Andreaya, you should know something, how can you not remember."

Andreaya looked down, "I don't know, I just don't, why does it matter, Milady?"

"Because you're past life, might have something to do with what happened 100 years ago." Sharon spoke, taking a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"But I'm not 123 milady, I'm sure of it." She spoke.

"Oz has been gone for ten years and he's only fifteen, you were ten when Vincent found you.. There could be a possibility that you.."

Andreaya stood, "I… I'm not from 100 years ago, I can guarantee it!"

"How? How can you prove this?"

She was taken back and looked down, then bowed, "Forgive me, I should be going." She spoke and went for the door, and she opened the door only to see Echo. "oh, Ec-" She didn't continue as she was thrown into darkness.

* * *

"My little Dreaya, little Dreaya, wake up for me.."

Her breath was coming hard, her whole body was in pain, what was happening? Why was her whole body in pain, and her eyes opened lightly, to see her self in Vincent's arms. He smiled, "My little Dreaya, you woke up. Good girl."

"M-Master Vincent…. What's…" She felt pain surge through her body and she realized that she was out on a balcony.

"I've simply trying a poison out on you and Milady Sharon, that's all."

Her body froze, "P-poison?" She whispered.

He placed her down on the cold stone, and she could see through the window to see Sharon laying against the couch, in the same pain. He knelt in front of her, caressing her cheek. "My little Dreaya, I won't let you die, it will be up to Mr. Hatter if Milady Sharon dies or lives. I wouldn't kill you, my dear Dreaya, big brother wouldn't like me if I let you die." He smiled, her pain was causing him to smile, "You're the only one I trust to take care of him, my little Dreaya." He spoke before standing up and leaving, closing the door.

Her whole body was in pain, it felt like she was on fire, she felt useless to Sharon, her life was in danger, not Andreaya's at least from what Vincent said, but then again this was Vincent she was talking about…

She didn't know how long it was until the door opened, and she watched Break go to Sharon, and she saw Vincent come to her, opening the balcony window and standing next to her, and she saw Break's surprise.

"I have a friend who deals with many new poisons, and I asked him for a sample of one." Vincent spoke.

"But why poison Miss Andreaya as well? You're brother would kill you if he were to find out what you've done to her." Break spoke, holding onto Sharon.

"It's to prove to you that this antidote work, so you wouldn't be fooled." Vincent spoke holding the glass bottle that held the green antidote. Andreaya felt the liquid on her face, "You see, that bell, I don't want to keep it, I want you to destroy it, now. Nobody needs to know about what happened 100 years ago, no one." He spoke, "that bell, Alice's memory, all of it was created by the Abyss." he knelt down in front of Andreaya, "that means it can't be destroy by any normal means." he then took a mouthful of the green liquid, and lifted her chin up. Andreaya's face heated up as his lips were against hers, forcing the horrible tasting liquid in her mouth and forcing it down her throat. He then pulled away, a slight smile, and then looked at Break. "Erase them."

It took Break back, along with Andreaya, why would… it clicked, 'Was… Was Vincent from… no, then that would mean that Gilbert…' She then saw, even with Sharon's protest, Break destroyed the bell. "Now are you satisfied, Vincent Nightray." Break asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Hatter." He spoke smiling.

Break let go of Sharon, "Now hurry up with that medicine."

Vincent smiled and grabbed the bottle, "You're such a nice person, Mr. Hatter. That's why I like you so much." He then dropped the glass.

Andreaya's body moved, and she reached over the edge, and grabbed the bottle, her breath coming easier. It took Vincent back and he moved to slap her, but Break took a hold of her, "Well well, Vincent, with that face, you look like your big brother." Break looked down, and then smiled at Vincent, "You should be going, Master Vincent."

He still looked mad, but then regained himself and started to leave, "I'm much upset by you, my little Dreaya." he spoke before leaving.

Break looked at Andreaya, "Thank you."

She only handed him the bottle, "Just get Milady cured." She spoke, supporting herself against the railing. She heard his leave and then covered her mouth, Vincent… his lips against hers, he could have just let her drink the damn bottle, not force it through his mouth to hers. She shut her eyes, and fell to her knees, she was so exhausted..


	4. Of Scholar's and Drunkards

**Tah dah! thanks for all the reviews! it's always appreciated and always boost self esteem for this low self esteem writer haha, anywho!**

**Disclaimer; i own nothing of Pandora Hearts, only Andreaya**

* * *

She hadn't told Gilbert what had happened, she refused to tell him, and she made sure Break knew that as well. But now she sat in between Oscar Bezarius, Oz's uncle, and Gilbert, and across from Oz and Alice, they were all dressed in Lutwidge Academy uniforms, and Alice's hair was in pig tails while Andreaya had let her hair down, and pinned her bangs to her left side.

"I can't believe this! My little Ada has fallen for some one?" Oscar fumed, tearing the tissue up.

Andreaya thought it cute that Ada had found someone, she didn't see what was the whole fuss about it, Ada seemed to have a control over her own life, but Andreaya stayed out of it.

They were sneaking in, and they had gotten split. Andreaya had been left alone, and she was wandering around, looking around, trying to find her way around.. "Run Andreaya!" Gilbert yelled, running by her, grabbing her hand.

She ran with him, completely confused, he then turned a corner and brought her into his chest, checking over the corner. Her face blushed, "G-Gilbert! What's going on?"

"Oz and Oscar have gone mad!" He spoke holding onto her tighter, "They're trying to kill me! They think I'm the one Ada is in love with, now they want to kill me!"

She couldn't help but to laugh a bit, then got herself together, "we should try and at least find Alice, she seems to be the only one not to-"

He pushed her up against the wall, clamping her mouth shut with his hand and looked over the side again, "Sorry, I'm just nervous, let's go." He spoke grabbing her hand again and lead her outside.

Andreaya was taken from Gilbert's grasp to another one, Alice. "Oh! Alice! There you are!" She spoke, sitting up.

"Where's seaweed head?" She spoke.

"I'm right here!" Gilbert yelled, leaning over Andreaya, he then pushed Alice down and was on top of Andreaya, he watched and heard people move by them.

Andreaya, on the other hand, was in pure shock, her face was pure red as well. He was so close… Alice and Gilbert got up and Andreaya was blushing and slowly sat up.

Something caught Alice's nose.

"Alice?" Andreaya spoke, now curious.

"Meat!!" She yelled and then took off.

Gilbert and Andreaya were taken back and it was Andreaya that took off first, "Hey! Alice! Come back!"

"Wha- Andreaya!" Gilbert yelled, going after her, then stopped as he saw a few girls stare at him. He became nervous, "Um…. H-Hi…"

He was then surrounded, "AW! He's so mature" "what's your favorite color?" "When's your birthday?" "Are you free this weekend?"

He didn't know what to say…

"Hey! Gil! Gil!"

He looked up, seeing Andreaya run up to him, making her way through the crowd, and hugged him, "Gil! I'm so sorry for making you wait!"

The girls looked surprised and he played along and held her, "I'd wait for you until the end of time, my love."

Well that took them back, "He's taken!? Who's she!?" They erupted.

Andreaya looked back at them, giving them an innocent face, "Oh, I'm sorry girls, I didn't know he was so popular," She then held onto him tighter, "I'll have to keep a sharper eye on him, won't I?" Her voice so calm and collective.

The rest of the girls seemed to fume and then ran off. Andreaya only laughed and looked up, "Gilbert, what was that? 'I'd wait until the end of time, my love'?"

He smiled, "I had to say something, or they wouldn't believe me!" He spoke, still holding onto her, he looked down as she laughed, there was something about her that he…. He felt pain hit him and he keeled over.

"Gilbert?!" Andreaya spoke, holding onto him, "Gilbert! What's wrong!?"

He caught his breath, "Oz… he's… he has to be in trouble."

She became worried, "What.. What could have happened? We have to find him!" She spoke a bit worried.

Gilbert stood up straight and took her hand, running off, then it hit her, "Wha- What about Alice?"

"The dumb rabbit can find her way by herself!" he spoke.

'Gilbert… you're so cruel to the girl…' Andreaya thought as she was dragged along. It was then that she saw Oz, and not to far away she saw Eliot, a Nightray and Reo, Eliot's servant. She completely ignored Gilbert and Oz and went straight to the two, "Master Eliot! Reo! I didn't know you went to this school!" She spoke walking to them.

Eliot was taken back, "M-Miss Andreaya! I didn't think you'd be part of the intruders!"

She laughed, "Well… one thing leads to another…"

He then looked behind her, seeing Gilbert. "Gil… bert…"

Gilbert looked over, "Oh! Eliot" He got up and was uneasy, "I didn't know you went to this school."

Knowing Eliot, Andreaya took a few steps back, and she was correct, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!" Eliot yelled, slashing at him.

Gilbert was dodging blows, "Eli-"

"Shut up! You selfishly escaped the Nightray house and stole Andreaya with you! You coward!"

"Um actually Eliot-" Andreaya was cut off.

"And even dressed up like this! You still wear a school uniform and you're 24 years old?! Have you no shame?!"

Oz ran forward, "Wait stop it Eliot!"

"Shut up, how do you know him?" Eliot spoke ready to harm Oz.

"Eliot stop it!" Gilbert spoke, "If you harm him, even if it's you, I'll never forgive you for it."

"What do you mean?"

"He is my master, Oz Bezarius!"

Eliot quickly jumped back, seeming to be angry but also confused, "Nonsense! Oz Bezarius was taken into the Abyss ten years ago, no, he died ten years ago! Let's go! We have to report this to the principal." He spoke walking away.

"Wait, Eliot." Oz said.

"Shut up! I won't believe you!" He spoke and walked off.

* * *

Andreaya didn't know what to do, sitting on the chair she saw Oz on the couch muttering, and Gilbert was leaning against the other, both of them were sulking. She only sighed, and watched the two, then noticed that Alice and Sharon were missing, but paid no attention. She glanced to Break, "Hey, Break."

He smiled, "Yes Drey-Drey?"

Her eye twitched, but she sighed, "Thank you."

He then smiled and came from behind her, "Ah? For what?"

"You know perfectly what I mean."

Break felt like amusement, he wondered what Gilbert would do if he found out that Vincent, in some type of means, had kissed her. But he was stopped short when Sharon came in, beating Oz to death.

"You kissed that chain!? You foul beast!" Sharon screeched.

"Hey! Milady!" Break said amusingly, "illegal contractors get their chain's that way."

"Oh…" She then retorted to her self, "Why didn't you tell me so, Master Oz.."

"You didn't give me a chance.." Oz muttered.

"Hello everyone!" Oscar spoke coming in, "I see everything's fine and dandy here!" He spoke as two maids pushed in a cart full of cups with red liquid. "I thought we could all have some juice and celebrate that we all came back safely! Although we still haven't discovered Ada's lover…" He then gave everyone a drink, "Cheers!"

About 20 minutes later, Sharon, Alice, Gilbert and Oscar were drunk, and Break seemed drunk but he really wasn't. Andreaya, unlike the others, could hold her liquor, how, she didn't know. Oz looked confused, "This doesn't seem like juice.."

Andreaya nodded, taking another sip, "Knowing your uncle, it's probably wine. And when you look at it, everyone's over the age." She looked at Sharon, "23." Gilbert, "24" Break, "Some age." Alice, "She really doesn't count." and then to Oz, "25."

He seemed taken back, "Um, you're over age to?"

"I'm 23, I just turned it about two months before you came." She glanced at Gilbert, "Sadly, Master Gilbert isn't one to hold liquor so well.."

Alice then sat up. "It's so hot.." She then proceeded to strip.

Oz started to freak, "No! Alice! Keep your cloths on! Sharon, try talking to her!"

She looked over, "You want me to help? Kiss my feet, pig!"

Andreaya was laughing on the other hand. "Who you callin' a seaweed head!?" She looked over, seeing Gilbert yelling at a vase, an angry drunk he was, "Stupid rabbit!"

She only chuckled and continued to watch the scene unfold. Break decided to have fun too, "Hey! Gilbert!"

Gilbert turned his head, facing the silvered man, "What do you want… clown."

Break looped his arm over him, and looked at Gilbert, "Hey, how would you feel if you're little Andreaya, had her first kiss stolen."

Andreaya spit her drink out, "Break!"

He smiled, "So it was your first kiss?! How sweet! You got to share it with Vincent Nightray!"

Her face dropped, and Gilbert, he strangled Break, "Vincent?!" he then proceeded to Andreaya, and slammed his hands on the arms of the chair, "He took your first kiss?"

"Um… actually… it was more like stolen… and…" She didn't get to finish.

Gilbert crashed his lips onto hers, pushing her back into the chair. Break was smiling and soon started to laugh, Andreaya didn't know what to do, she was so shocked, and when he pulled back, her face was beat red, "There… now… I claimed your first kiss.." he slurred, before hiccupping.

For a brief second, she didn't see Gilbert, she saw someone else, a man with shaggy brown hair and still golden eyes, his face kind and soft, but in an instant, she saw Gilbert's proud drunken face smiling, "So… Vincent can't have you…"

She stood, and proceeded to walk out, her face flushed red and full of embarrassment, Break had planned it from the very beginning! She stormed off to her room and shut the door, then sat on her bed. She touched her lips, his lips… had been rough, warm and she shut her eyes, who was the man that she had seen for a second.

_Derick._

That name… how come she knew that name so well? Why did she even bother to want to know that name?

The door opened and she stood, only to see Gilbert, and her face redden, "Gilbert-"

He hugged her, burying his head in her neck, "Andreaya…" He slurred.

She blushed, "Um.. Gilbert-"

He kissed her neck, and pushed her back onto her bed, and then kissed her lips again. She was so taken back, she didn't know what to do, yes, she was in love with him, but not like this.. He… She pushed him off her, he laid on his back, arm over his eyes, "Gilbert you're drunk." She spoke, her face red, and she went to leave when he took her hand, and pulled her back on top of him and he held onto her, "Gilbert!"

"Stay with me." He whispered. "Stay here. You've always been good." He hiccupped, "When I find that person.. Who called you useless… I'll blow his brain's out…" He spoke, falling asleep, and Andreaya couldn't move, so she relax.

His heartbeat was so calm, soothing really. She closed her eyes, letting the lull of the sleeping man's heart beat rock her to sleep. Strangely, it felt so familiar to her…


	5. Dresses

Okie dokie! i know as i've been writing this, some people have been asking question and wondering more about Andreaya's past, which mean's i've actually done something good as a writer, so anyway! on to the story, please reveiw if you would like, thanks for reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandroa Hearts, only Andreaya

* * *

Gilbert's eyes opened slightly, and he was staring up at the ceiling, his hand placed on his forehead as his head throbbed in pain. Everything was a blur except… His face flushed, he had really kissed Andreaya after Break told him that… but why did he do it? Did he… did he really have any feelings towards her? He had asked her to come with him when he left, he never really knew why, but he just wanted her presence there, her smile, her laugh… he just wanted…

He then realized that this wasn't his room. He looked down, seeing Andreaya, grasping onto his shirt, her face was so peaceful as she slept, his one arm still around her waist. His face became a darker red, he… then he hadn't thought it was a dream, he had… if she hadn't had pushed him off, what would he have done to her?

He sat up, still holding on to the girl, and gripped part of his black hair, he… didn't know his feelings for her yet. He was loyal to Oz, but in the same sense, he wanted to protect Andreaya as well, he wanted her… He laid her down, and then walked out of the room, his mind still blown, then it hit him.

When had Vincent kissed her? What was this emotion that boiled inside him, knowing that his brother had.. No, even if it had been someone like Break who kissed her, this emotion would still be there. Was it jealousy? Jealousy that lingered in him, but why would he be jealous, in a sense, he kissed her last night, twice. But he had been drunk, so Andreaya thought that it was because of his drunkenness that he had even succumbed to such a thing… But her lips, were so soft..

A door slammed into his face, and he fell back. "hey! Seaweed head! Watch were you're going!" Alice said stomping off to Andreaya's room, holding a few things.

Gilbert sat up, holding his head, he then saw Oz, "Oh, Oz.."

Oz chuckled, "Gil, you're just as clumsy as ever." He spoke, holding his hand out.

Gilbert took the hand, and got up, then looked at where Alice had gone, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Oz spoke rubbing the back of his head, "Later on we're going to go to the Opera house, I've requested to see Duke Rufus Barma."

Gilbert blinked, usually no one got to see him. "What, 'we'?"

Break smiled, seeming to appear out of nowhere, "Yes! Oz, Alice, Andreaya, yourself and me!" He spoke pleasantly.

"Why Andreaya?" Gilbert spoke, he was hoping to keep her here, to watch after Sharon…

"He requested he see her." Break smiled, "Looks like you're little Drey-Drey is very popular among the men, Gilbert."

Gilbert flushed, from what he didn't know, and continued walking off, muttering incoherent words.

"Hey!! HEY!!"

Andreaya shot up, blinking, and looked around, Gilbert wasn't anywhere..

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

She fell back as a box was thrown in her face, sitting back up, and holding her face, she saw Alice, she was holding another box, and seemed to look uncertain but also mad. "Oh, Alice.. Um, what's wrong?"

She sat on the bed fuming. "We're going to the Opera house, and…" She pulled the box open and Andreaya saw a long sleeve dress. "I have to wear this stupid thing!!" She cried, screaming.

Andreaya smiled, "Ah, Alice, I think you'll look great in it! It suits you, it's simple, but when you wear it, you'll make it look beautiful, Oz will like it as well."

Alice seemed to blush, and looked away, then became shy, "Um.. Actually, I was kinda wondering… would you… help me with… my hair?"

That brought her smile wider, "Of course Alice!" She stood, "I'd be more than happy too, I've never had a time with just only a girl before."

That took Alice back, "You.."

Andreaya smiled, "You're just like me in a way, Alice. I can't remember many things from my past, it's all hazy, and just like you, I want to find out, even though I'm very much afraid." She stood in front of Alice, smiling, "But, if you're strong enough to find out, then… I want to be strong enough as well!"

Alice blinked, seeming to be taken back, but then quickly ended it by throwing a box in her face, "Hey! What's in your box."

Andreaya then blinked, but smiled, "Probably the same thing as yours, now, lets get you ready, huh?" she spoke taking the girl's hand and started the girl day.

* * *

Alice walked out to see the others, her long hair had a red rose clip in it, and she wore black boots, setting the long sleeve red dress on the middle, she held the skirt up, still trying to walk properly, "How does this work?! This is so hard!"

"Hey, stupid rabbit, shut it!" Gilbert spoke, tying his hair up in a blue ribbon. He wore a black suit and a coat, and Oz wore the same thing, except his coat was buttoned and curved down a bit.

Break walked in, and smiled, "Ah! Miss Alice looks so pretty in it!"

She hissed, "Stay away clown!"

He only continued to smile, "Ah, I can't wait to see what little Drey-Drey looks like!"

"You're the one who pick this out!?" A voice screeched, and he had a gun to his head, "You idiot! I can barely breath!"

Break smiled, and Gilbert's face went red. Andreaya stood, in a dark blue dress, a corset top, with a black shawl wrapped around that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was down, and she had a black choker on. She hit Break upside the head with the gun, then leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

Break sat up, holding his head, but was still smiling, "My, my, I guess I have to call you Miss Andreaya, you look too beautiful to be given a child's nickname."

Her face flushed but she turned her head, "Idiot." She spoke putting her gun away, ignoring that she had to hike her dress up to hoist it up, and didn't notice that she almost gave the two men, and boy, nose bleeds. She straighten her dress, "I swear Break!"

He only smiled then looked to the other, "Shall we be going?"

"Yes!" Oz spoke grabbing Alice's hand and dashing off.

"My, my, in such a rush today these kids are." Break spoke, walking off.

Gilbert held his hand out, his cheeks slight pink, "Um, Andreaya.." She looked at him, slightly blushing and looked at his hand, before taking it. "P-Please don't hit me, but, you look very… you do look beautiful." He spoke looking down.

Well, that certainly took Andreaya back, but she smiled, "And you look quite handsome yourself, Gilbert."

He smiled at her, and then took her arm and lead her out. Andreaya had a thousand thoughts run through her mind. She had never met this duke before, but she had heard rumors about him, that he knew a lot, which would be wise since he was one of the eldest Duke of the four Noble ones.

Break saw her lost in thought, "What's on your mind, Andreaya?" He spoke, looking over to her.

She looked up at him, a bit embarrassed, then looked down, "I'm, just nervous, that's all, I've never been to an Opera House, let alone see a Duke, other than Master Nightray." She spoke, fiddling with her hands.

"You know, maybe you could benefit from this, Andreaya."

Gilbert looked up over at her, and so did Oz, "What's he mean?"

She smiled and looked at the young man, "Um, well, I can't remember my past, the only thing I remember, is when Master Vincent found me, ten years ago, other than that, I don't know anything, where I'm from, who I am, what I was like." Her smile broaden, "But, in a way, I'm afraid."

"That's just stupid." Alice spoke, looking out the window.

"Hey, stupid rabbit-"

"There's no point in being afraid, you told me earlier that you wanted to be strong enough to find it out right?"

She was taken back, but smiled and laughed a bit, "I did say that, didn't I?" She then looked down as the carriage stopped. Andreaya was the last one to go out, and she was taken back when she saw Gilbert's hand held out. She smiled and took it, and he helped her down, "I don't care what your past is, Andreaya."

She looked up at him, and he smiled, "What happened in your past, is just that, I've know you for ten years, and nothing could change my opinion of you, Andreaya."

She smiled, "You're too kind, Gilbert." She whispered, as they walked up the stairs. She then saw at the top of the stairs, they saw Liam, one of Pandora's men and also servant to Rufus himself. Andreaya smiled, "Liam! It's so nice to see you again!" She spoke, still staying on Gilbert's arm.

Liam smiled, "Ah! Miss Andreaya, it's nice to see you as well, you look like you've kept yourself fine." He then turned to Oz, "This way, Master Oz, to see my master, Rufus Barma." He spoke leading them.

Alice looked confused, "So who is this guy Oz wants to see so badly?" She spoke, still holding her skirt up so she could walk.

Oz looked back, "I want to ask about the Tragedy of Sabrie. The Baskerville's that caused it, Jack Bezarius that stopped it-"

That name sounded familiar to Andreaya… but she couldn't picture his face..

"The Four Dukes that were formed after it, the people who were there, the people who died, everyone that was involved in the Tragedy…" Oz seemed to trail off, lost into his own thoughts.

Andreaya, now wanting to know, lost in her thoughts as well, 'Jack Bezarius, everyone says he's the hero that stopped the Baskerville's and the Abyss from spreading.. But.. His name seems so familiar.. If only I could remember, then it wouldn't be so hard!' She thought, putting her free hand on her forehead.

"Andreaya?" Gilbert whispered, noticing the look on her face.

She looked up, but only smiled, taking her hand down, and then looked forward. 'Now is not the time to be worrying over things, right now, we need to focus on getting Alice's memory's back..'

As they walked in, there was no one there, Andreaya saw Break walk over to the balcony and he seemed to frown, she let go of Gilbert and walked over, "Something wrong?"

"No…" He spoke, "It's just that this play is so exaggerated." He said turning to her, and now seeing Gilbert behind her.

She looked down, seeing the play in full motion.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Alice screamed.

_

* * *

_

_mwahahah, cliff hanger!_


	6. Kevin Regnard

Chapter 6! Now i hope you guys read the manga, or at least watch the anime (although i personally say manga!) Because let me warn you, IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT XERXES BREAK, THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR YOU!!! that's all. reveiw and comment if you would like, thanks for reading!

* * *

Recap:

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Alice screamed.

* * *

Andreaya, Gilbert and Break looked over, and hanging on the ceiling, was a rather large man with paper skin, black hollow eyes, a black suit, and a white mustache. Andreaya hid behind Gilbert, "I'm agreeing with Alice on this one.." She spoke, grasping the back of his coat.

Oz only turned around, and was a bit shocked but gave a nervous smile, "Um, are you Duke Barma?"

"Yes I am! I'm Rufus Barma. You must be that Oz Bezarius kid." He spoke, getting up in Oz's face.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you.."

"BORING." Rufus spoke, "Such a boring kid! Normal people would freak out! Trip over their own feet! But you don't even move!"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry-"

"I know, I know! You just have a tendency of 'accepting' things no matter what they are, so by seeing me, you accepted thinking 'that's just how it is.'"

"Wow, you sure know a lot"

"Of course I do! Information is power! Information is the greatest pleasure of all! There was a saying, 'Strategy is better than skill, winning or losing is up to the person who can get the information on time and how to use it.' it's better if I made myself clear at that time and you wouldn't be sighing the past for being rejected by your first love!"

Gilbert stood in front of Oz, "I understand your words, Sir Duke Barma, so.. Could you please bestow your wisdom on this-"

"I know I know!" He took the tea pot off his head, "You tried to quit smoking eight times but failed miserably!"

"What?! How did you know?!" Gilbert spoke, a bit embarrassed, while Andreaya chuckled a bit.

"There's nothing I don't know! Plus my knowledge isn't cheap! If you want it, you have to pay a price. Give me some information I don't know, and what is the reason you seek the truth? I know, I know, you take action because you want to understand the sin that the Baskerville's claimed you by? Does that thought never change? Once you know the truth, what will you do?" Barma spoke, taking another drink.

Oz looked down, not knowing what to do, then started to speak, "In the past, I was afraid of hurting others, that it was my fault, so I hoped to grab a hold of things, but now… I want to ponder deeply and more on myself, for those people who are special to me, I want to know what I am able to do." He spoke, proud and confidently.

Barma started to laugh, "I knew you would say that, I knew you would say that! But, hey, to tell you the truth, I thought you would just smile ambiguously and say 'I don't know.' And I would use my whole will to scold you, I thought. It's suppose to be like this." It was then that he freaked, "How was information suppose to change without my knowledge?! Didn't my knowledge catch up?! I won't admit it! I won't admit it! My schedule is broken! BROKEN!!" He screamed, jumping around and then off the opera balcony, into another balcony.

"Come on Alice!" Oz spoke, taking her with him.

Andreaya leaned over the balcony, watching the Duke freak out, tossing chair's and everything.

"Are you afraid?" Break spoke, directing his attention to Gilbert. "Afraid that Oz will keep changing? Afraid that you'll be… left behind?" He spoke before leaving.

Andreaya gripped the side of the balcony, 'Why does he do that? Why does he torment Gilbert like that, I can't stand it, I won't let him stay alone, the fear of being alone… it torments in itself, no one to go to, to be afraid to go to anyone… I've…. I've felt that pain..' She turned around, to say something to Gilbert, but he had already left. She quickly saw Barma fall down to the ground and she ran out, trying to head downstairs as fast as she could.

She finally caught up, and was near behind Break, "Break!" She spoke, seeing the Duke start to stand.

"So you've finally come, Red Eyed Ghost." He spoke, smiling.

Andreaya was confused, 'Red Eyed… is he talking about Break..' She then saw Oz come in, and then Break slashed at the Duke. Break then slammed his cane on the ground, "Let's see your true form, Rufus Barma."

She then saw everyone start to disappear, and she was taken back, 'This… had been an illusion?! It… must be his chain..'

"Well, well. The illusion I poured my heart to create is so pitiful. It's such a wicked power, Mad Hatter."

Andreaya looked over, seeing a man with long red hair and dull brown eyes. She became a bit afraid, 'This is the true Rufus Barma…' She then noticed that Break was coughing, and ran to him, "Break.." She spoke, placing a hand on his arm, and then noticed that he was coughing up blood, and she became nervous, "Break!" she spoke, gripping tighter on his arm.

"So pathetic, it's because you used your powers so recklessly that you end up like this." Barma spoke, standing in between Oz, Gilbert, Alice and Break and Andreaya.

She gripped his arm tighter, but he looked at her, wiping the blood away, "Don't worry, Drey-Drey." He spoke, his voice hoarse from coughing. He then threw something at Rufus, but he caught it.

"An illusion is still an illusion, it shall never interfere with the reality. It's just mere child's play. Whatever." He then dropped the candy, and stepped on it. "Although it's still an illusion, it can still scare people to death." He then took a steel fan out, "Don't take my chain. Other chain's can't handle humans."

Andreaya held onto Break as he started to cough a bit harder, but Barma continued, "Just like you said, I want the information you that you have. How about letting me take a look, that you're Kevin Regnard's 'proven'" He spoke rushing forward.

She only moved, and it was in front of Break, "Please stop Duke-"

Break pulled her back, making her fall on her back, and blocked the attack, Barma jumped back before going forward again, but this time Liam ran in between, "Master Barma, please stop this!"

Barma still hit him on the head, the blood running down his face, it took Break back.

"Useless." Barma spoke, "If you're not going to help, move aside."

"But his health!"

"His body is weakening because of his contract? Oh, is that you were told?" Liam seemed to be taken back, and Barma attacked again, and Break pushed Liam back, "You're body is like this because this is your second time, isn't it?"

Andreaya sat up, and watched as the steel blade ripped through his shirt, showing an Illegal Contractor's signature. Barma stood back, "So that's what the seal looks like when it's completed, how ugly and twisted, I guess it suit's a man whose sinned."

Break only smiled, "Heh, those things, you don't need to say." He spoke before falling over. Andreaya quickly got up and caught him, her eyes saw the sign and then looked up at Liam, and she took her shawl off, and handed it to him, "Liam.. Here, take it, cover your head."

He flushed… "Uh.. Thank you… Miss Andreaya." He spoke taking the shawl and placed it on his head.

Barma walked to the two, but looked at Liam, "Do you know anything about this seal?"

"No." He spoke, still shocked at the seal on his friend's body.

"But this name, 'Kevin Regnard' you know this name don't you?" Barma spoke, a slight smile. "Around 50 years ago, an illegal contractor prowled the streets, killing humans to satisfy his desire. The in human eyes that appeared in the darkness were deeply feared, they were called, The Ghostly Red Eyes. My grandfather tried to capture him, but it was all in vain. 116 people, although so many people were sacrificed, he was still dragged into the Abyss."

Andreaya's grip tighten on the unconscious man, "Are you saying that Break Xerxes is this man? That he was an illegal contractor? If my ears heard you correctly, you said that man, 'Kevin Regnard', was dragged into the Abyss. Once dragged in after your seal completes, you can't come out! You don't make any sense!" She yelled, "Are you going to arrest him?!"

Barma smiled at her, "Although that would fun, all I want is information. That time that he was in the Abyss, that blank time, I want to know if he saw it, and if that was the reason he was allowed back out."

"The Will of the Abyss." Oz spoke.

Barma's smile seem to grow and then noticed Andreaya, more importantly, the scar she held. Near her heart, she had what looked like a knife wound, as if she had been stabbed. "You, girl."

Andreaya tensed a bit, "Y-yes, Sir duke."

"That scar, how did you get it."

"Scar.." She looked down, and saw it, "Oh… I.."

"Don't know. Or you don't want to tell?"

She looked up at him, who seemed to be glaring at her, but then turned away. Andreaya looked up to see Gilbert, Oz and Alice, "We need to give him some rest, he should wake up soon." She whispered.

Gilbert took the man, his eyes scanned the scar she held, then went to the back of the auditorium and laid the man down, and Liam placed his coat over him, then left to clean his wound up. Andreaya stood and looked at her hands, blood. 'His…' She then shook her head, trying to keep it together, and walked to the back as well, but Barma grabbed her wrist. She looked at him.

"Tell me, girl. Can you not remember your past, or do you not want to tell about your past?" He spoke, fan in his other hand.

Andreaya wanted to break out of his grip, but she only shook her head, "I can't remember." She spoke, and he let her go, and she quickly walked off to join the rest. She shivered a bit, her head was starting to kill her.

Break's past… Barma showed it, he saw the Will of the Abyss, he met the Cheshire Cat, and that the Will of the Abyss, looked like Alice, except with white hair, and she was the one that gouged out Break's left eye, but the end.. Vincent was there…

All of the sudden, Break sat up, seeming to be lost, and then calmed down, "that's right… I came to the idiot duke's place…"

"Who's an idiot duke?" Barma spoke, sitting on the back of the chair.

Break only gave a grimed smile, and looked at him, "Oh, sorry, I meant to say retarded duke."

Andreaya smiled, although knowing the situation, she shouldn't, but at least Break was bouncing to himself again, yet her eyes held sympathy. And looking around, Break saw it in everyone's eyes. "I guess… everyone knows about my past."

"Thanks to me!" Barma said smiling, "I helped out with you explaining anything. So now without any hesitations, we can go back to our conversation."

"But.." Oz started out.

"What are you worried about brat?" Break spoke, putting a coat on, "You really want to listen don't you? You brat should just stay being a brat. You just have to think about yourself. You're right, then I'll say. Oz, Alice, Gilbert." He paused, placing a hand on Andreaya's head, and seemed to give her a soft smile, "And even you, my little Drey-Drey. The things I'm about to say, relate to you 4 in one way or another, you can decide what to do after this hearing. But if in the future, you regret hearing this, in that time, come to hate me."

Andreaya hit him, "You idiot, we already hate you." She spoke, trying to smile, to lighten him up.

Break only chuckled and patted her head, then looked to Barma. "Sir Duke Barma, you have to give out the information you hold too."

"Oh, don't look down on me. It's my style to exchange information with information. Kevin Regnard, to be dragged into the Abyss into the deep end with your heavy sins, what did you see there? It's what we call the Will of the Abyss." Barma spoke, fan in front of his lips.

Break stood up, and took a seat. "Yes, I was thrown into the Abyss, and I met her, Alice, and it was… like a nightmare." He held his hand over his lost eye, "She took my eye, like it was nothing. But what was strange was when Sabrie was thrown into the Abyss, she was in pain, and then Vincent came in, carrying a black haired boy." He paused, glancing at Gilbert, then continued, "I don't know what happened, but Vincent seemed to cause her pain, she started to cry, and the dolls and that Cheshire Cat tried to comfort her, and she looked at me when she was finished, and asked who I was. Then she was childish, saying it was time for tea, and set up a party. It was madness, I heard Vincent start to mutter, thinking that this was all his fault… 'Gil too. That's why, everyone became weird because of Alice.' he muttered. 'Alice' was going on and on about Jack coming, and it was Vincent who told her that he was dead, all because of her. 'Jack's already dead, because of you, he was fighting Andreaya's father! He was fighting Glen! He was trying to save you! You killed Jack!' Obviously that didn't suit with 'Alice' and she freaked out, causing the dimension to tear apart. But, I still wanted what I came there for, I wanted her to change my past, I begged her, she could take whatever she wanted from me, my other eye, my arms, my legs, only if she would grant me my wish and change the past…"

"Hm. Alice." Barma spoke, "In all the books passed down, that name has appeared one too many times in Jack Bezarius. In his memoirs, he mentioned that a girl, Alice, was kept locked away in the tower on the Baskerville, she looked like a weak girl in his opinion, but after asking her different questions, he started to notice something 'abnormal.' First was that the cat would be close to her, then reject her the next, the colors she preferred, the books she read, some would be so opposite, her conversations would seem so unconnected with him, the air that would surround that pure girl, would sometimes change. In the end, it goes to say that the Will of the Abyss and Alice are the same, they're twins."

"Was there anything else in Jack's memoirs?" Break asked.

"Only that of regretting feelings, 'Why did it turn out like this?' 'Is there no way out of this?' 'I killed my best friend with my two hands. Please, do not call me a hero.' Plain foolishness. How can he view his country and friends in the same way?" Barma asked, cold heartedly. "In the past, Jack Bezarius stated that Glen Baskerville's goal was to obtain the Will of the Abyss, and by Glen's side, there was an imprisoned girl who had a connection to the Abyss." he held Alice up by the hand, "It's interesting in every aspect. Your true form, and the connection with the Abyss, allow Pandora to investigate this thoroughly."

"What?!" Oz asked, standing up,

"You too, Mad Hatter." Barma spoke, looking at Break, "You haven't spit out everything have you?"

"I say the same for you, right? Sir Duke Barma." Break responded.

Barma let go of Alice, "The name of Kevin Regnard has not been forgotten, if I were to rat out this name to Pandora, you'd be sentence to death. Come here, there's still information that has yet to be question from you."

Oz stood in between the two.

"Step aside, Bezarius kid." Barma asked.

"No."

"Are you trying to cover for this sinner? It's expected of you to like this man so much."

Oz chuckled, "Don't say it so disgustingly, it's simple. Compared to Break, you piss me off fifty more times than Break does." Everyone seemed to tense up. "It is true that this information would stir up a lot of chaos if this were spread. You could even manipulate the information or twist the facts to get the results you would like. But I can do that as well. By the name of Jack Bezarius I am able to overthrow your words."

"Using the name of the hero? Such a contemptible brat." Barma spoke, getting mad.

"Yes, I am a contemptible brat because I'm just a powerless kid who only knows how to use street smarts, so, if it's to 'protect someone' I'll do what ever it takes!" Oz spoke.

Andreaya moved as she saw Barma raise his fan to strike Oz, and with in a second, she was in between the two, her gun right in the face of Barma. "Please, Sir Duke Barma, put the fan down."

He seemed to smile, "Little brat you are, aren't you? Considering that you're the cause of everything that's happened, the Tragedy of Sabrie wouldn't have been started if you had only been a good girl, isn't that right, Andreaya Baskerville?"

_

* * *

_

_and another slight cliff hanger! forgive my evilness! Will answers be questioned? Who knows! (well...) Tune in next time!_


	7. Memories of Grief, Pain and Sorrow

Since i'm such a nice person, (not really haha) I decided to post two chapters up today because they kinda go hand in hand. I swear though, this chapter was the most edit-est part i've done. This explain's a lot, but in some ways, it still leaves questions, at least i hope so! and i'm a bit... well, i'll save the ranting for the end. Review and comment, if you would like, and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer, I own nothing of Pandora Hearts, but i do own Andreaya, so please, don't steal her!

* * *

Recap:

_He seemed to smile, "Little brat you are, aren't you? Considering that you're the cause of everything that's happened, the Tragedy of Sabrie wouldn't have been started if you had only been a good girl, isn't that right, Andreaya Baskerville?"_

* * *

Everyone looked at her, and the pain rushed to her head, and she dropped her gun, holding her head, eyes shut, "L-Lair!" She screamed, falling to her knees.

"You're the reason, for this, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Don't lie!"

"Stop it!" She screamed, and finally, her whole body became frozen and her eyes widen. Her memories… they were all there, on the stage, for everyone to see.

* * *

She was crying. The girl, ten, stood in front of the golden cross grave, her long red dress hitting the ground, and the sleeves covered her eyes, and her short black hair was in a small ponytail. "Momma." She cried, "Momma… momma, come back." She cried louder.

"Mistress!" A man's voice cried out. "Mistress!"

She turned, and the red bright eyes, full of tears, saw a man, no a teenager. He was in servant clothing and he looked no older than 16. His shaggy brown hair scattered in his face, and his golden eyes gleamed from the bangs. "Mistress Andreaya!" He spoke, noticing the tears, "Did you hurt yourself?!" he spoke walking over to the girl. He then saw the grave and looked at her, and placed his hand on the small girl's shoulder, "Oh, Mistress Andreaya, please don't cry."

She looked up, "Momma should be here, with Papa, not gone in the blackness, Derick is it my fault?" She was still crying.

"No! Of course it isn't your fault! You're mother wanted you to live with Master Glen, she wouldn't allow you to die, Mistress Andreaya." He then picked the girl up, "Come now, speaking of Master Glen, he was wondering where you were."

She sniffed a bit, "He wants to see me?"

"Yes, he's worried about you."

Her smile appeared and she jumped down, "Papa! Papa!" She cried out, seeing the man, his back turned but his long black hair was down, and his black coat hung off his shoulders. He turned, seeing the girl and leaned down and swooped the girl up, holding her gently, "My sweet girl, my sweet daughter, my little Andreaya." And everyone saw, that it was Glen Baskerville.

* * *

She sat in the chair, bored and looked over to Derick. "Derick!"

"Yes Mistress?" He spoke standing up.

Andreaya sighed, "I'm bored, can I see Papa? Or Jack?" She spoke, sitting on her knees, pleading with the young servant.

"Um, well.." he scratched the back of his head, "Have you finished reading?"

She nodded, "Everything! Please Derick!? Please?"

He walked over to her, kneeling down, rubbing her head, "Well, since you've been such a good girl, I guess I can release you from this prison!"

Andreaya's smiled and hugged the man, "Thank you Derick!" She yelled and quickly ran out. Through the tall, long hallways, she searched every corner, until she saw her prey, "Jack!" She screamed, running to her.

Jack looked over and knelt down, holding his arms out, "There's little Drey!" he spoke, using her nickname he had given her, as she ran into his arms and he hugged her, "Little Drey! My, how you've grown!"

She smiled, "Papa said that I need to be strong and tall!" She spoke holding her hands up high, "Papa wants me to look really beautiful so my husband will want me!" She smiled and said so childishly.

Jack laughed, "Is that what your Papa said? Well, I hope he knows that you're going to be a beautiful young lady!" He then looked back seeing Glen, "Oh! Hey Glen! Have you shown Drey our work of art?"

Andreaya cocked her head to the side, and as Glen knelt down, he held a watch out, and Andreaya walked over to him, sitting on his knee, and gently took it, and opened it. Her eyes widen as the melody played and she looked at him, "Papa… that's the song Momma sung to me all the time!" She spoke, "Momma sung it a lot!"

Glen placed a hand on her head, "Yes, Lacie did sing it many times. That's why this melody is named after her, Lacie. I wrote the melody, and Jack created the watch. I want you to have it, Andreaya, to keep it with you." He spoke, closing the watch with his large hand over the small girl's hand.

* * *

Derick was pulling the half awake girl around, "Come Mistress!"

She was using one hand to rub from her eyes, while the other held onto the pocket watch her father had given her. "Derick…" She then heard screams, and the smell of smoke, and she became fully awake, and clung to Derick's arm, "Derick!? What's going on?!" She cried.

He knew what was going on, but couldn't bear to tell her.. "I don't know, Andreaya, just please, follow me, we have to get you out of here!" He spoke but then they stopped.

Andreaya saw at the end of the hallway, her father. "Papa!" She yelled and went to go after him when Derick stopped her.

Glen walked forward, sword in hand, "Give me my daughter, Derick."

Derick pushed her back, "No, not after what you plan to do with her!"

He still didn't stop, "Give her to me."

Derick only shielded the girl, "No!"

It happened so fast, that Andreaya didn't catch all of it, all she saw, was Glen pull his sword out of Derick's chest, and Derick collapse in front of her. "DERICK!!" She screamed, holding on to the boy's shirt, the blood running onto her hands and sleeves, "Derick! Derick! Don't leave me! Derick!" She cried, tears falling on the boy's face.

Derick grabbed her arm, "Foolish girl… run.." He whispered, trying to still defend her, "Go…"

Glen grabbed her arm, "Come." He spoke, dragging her.

"No! Papa! Derick! Why did you do that! Derick!" She screamed, trying to reach back out to him, "Derick!" She screamed, sobbed, she couldn't lose anymore people. "Papa! Papa why?!" She sobbed, confused.

"Enough!" He yelled, his grip tighten, "You useless daughter! This is all your fault! You should have been the sacrifice, not Lacie!" He yelled, dragging her.

Andreaya's eyes widen, so it was her fault. Her father didn't care about her. "Now go be useful!" He spoke, she saw that they were at the gate that led to the Abyss, and she felt the sword against her heart, and like a rag doll, threw her in the gate. She felt the watch fall from her hand, landing on the cold ground.

"Andreaya!" A man's voice cried out, trying to run, "Glen! What are you doing! NO!!"

In that brief second, before her eyes closed, she saw Jack, trying to reach for her.. But everything was still her fault.

* * *

Blackness. That's all she saw. Her whole body was numb.

"Your fault." A girl's voice cried, "It's all your fault that so many people died, you're suppose to be the one sacrificed to the Abyss, not his love, the only one he ever cared about."

She shut her eyes, and then opened them, still blackness. 'Papa never cared…'

"You're useless. You couldn't save the one man that tried to protect you. You just let him die."

Her eyes opened again, and she could see her hands, covered in blood. His blood. She quickly shut her eyes. Would death come soon? Would death be painless? No, she didn't deserve a quick and painless death, she deserved a slow agonizing pain, for what she had done, letting Derick die like he did, to protect what? Her? She was useless…

"You… you should just die!" The voice screamed, "You shouldn't be allowed to live! You're a useless girl!"

Her body was in pain, and the voice screaming became hers "I let them all die! I let them die! I'm such a useless girl!" She started to cry, but continued to scream, "I'm a monster! I'm useless! I'm pitiful!"

* * *

"STOP IT!" A male's voice cried out, and slammed Andreaya into something.

Her eyes widen, and she clutched to the chest, and looked up, seeing Gilbert, "That's enough Barma! You've tortured her enough!" He yelled, clutching the shaking woman.

Andreaya's breath was still coming in short ragged breaths, like she had just ran a marathon. Her head was in such pain, and while one hand clutched Gilbert's shirt, her other hand clutched her head, and she realized… "I'm fine…" She whispered, getting up, hand still on her head.

"Andreaya…" Gilbert spoke, half reaching out for her.

But she ignored him, and her gun was in her other hand, "Tell me something, Sir Duke." She spoke, her voice… it was cold. "How long have you known this fact?"

Barma smiled, "For some time, I'm sure if I were to spill this out, Pandora would be quite pleased to know that the traitorous-"

A gun was to his head. "What good would that be, Sir Duke? You just saw didn't you? How he threw his own daughter into the pits of the Abyss. How would I help to Pandora? I've worked for them for some time, and like Oz said, you can manipulate information? I'm sure I could do the same." She looked up at him, her eyes gleamed with amusement, but those weren't her eyes.

Barma took a hold of her gun, moving it to the side, but a playful smile appeared on his face, "Ah, you're just like the lot. Ruthless."

"Please," She spoke, seeming as if she was on his level, "If I was truly ruthless, you're brain's would have been blown out by now." She took her gun away, holding it to her side. Her eyes, held fire in them, fire that no one had ever saw before, but there was hints of confusion in her eyes as well.

Barma saw it, but put his fan away, "You'll soon regret this, Little Baskerville." He spoke before leaving the rest.

Andreaya fell to her knees, sighing, "Eh… I'm wore out…" She sighed out as Gilbert and Oz slacked off.

"Eh? What's with you? You all look so pathetic." Break spoke.

"It's because," Oz started, "To hear such extreme things, my head is having such a hard time keeping up.."

"I understand." Gilbert spoke, taking a cigarette out and lighting it, while taking the blue ribbon out of his hair. "But, now…"

"I'm hungry!" Alice cried, as her stomach growled loudly. "Let's stuff ourselves first, any objections?"

Andreaya looked over to her, and only laughed a bit, "I say, that's a good plan Alice."

Oz laughed a bit as well, "Yeah! My stomach is empty too! Let's go back and eat. Hey, Break." He spoke, as Break got up, "Thanks for telling us."

Break looked at the kid, "It's nothing, you don't have to thank me. You won't know the entire truth even after hearing it."

"But to you, it must be hard to say it out loud."

"I said, I'm an illegal contractor."

"I'm Glen Baskerville's daughter." Andreaya spoke, looking up at the one eyed man. "What difference does it make, Break?"

Oz nodded, "See, our relationship is to exploit each other, those were your words Break, so what's your past, or anyone else's, have to do with it?"

"You-"

"Exploit each other…" Alice spoke, as her stomach growled, "In other words… Friends!" She spoke sitting up. Break and Oz seemed confused. "What you clown?! You didn't know!" She said now standing on a chain, "Well then, let I, Mistress Alice, kindly explain to you that it means we're friends!" She spoke.

Oz grabbed Breaks arm, and even thought Gilbert looked reluctant, he swung one arm around Break's shoulders, and Andreaya hugged him from the front. In all honesty, Break was taken back. "Uh… can I say something?" He spoke, "To be grabbed like this, it's annoying."

"Yeah, I just love to annoy you." Oz spoke before laughing.

"Waah? I really want to kill you now." He smiled a bit, "Gilbert too? Don't force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself!" He retorted. "Just… I'm a little angry."

"Angry?"

"That's right! Because you never said anything! Ten years! To think that I've been by your side for ten years and still not gained your trust?!" He let go, "and… I'm a little shocked or something like that."

"It's useless being told to 'trust Gilbert.'" Oz spoke.

"WHY?!"

"Still so useless." Break muttered and let the two argue, and then looked at Andreaya, placing a hand on her head, "Do you hate me, Andreaya?"

She looked up at him, but smiled, "Why would I, Break? You're crime seems less punishable then mine."

Taken back, Break only hugged her back, "Such a naïve little thing, aren't you? Geez, youngsters these days, an old man like me doesn't want to fool around with you anymore!" He spoke ruffling her head.

Andreaya laughed, and as they all started off, she hung back, and then stopped. Reality was sinking in. 'I…' All the memories of Derick, the one who had helped her the most, raised her, loved her, protected her… 'I just let him die… such a naïve fool…' Glen Baskerville, her father who played with her emotions, tried to kill her, tossed her into the Abyss. 'I caused him the pain.. It's because of me that he wanted Lacie back… it's all my fault…' She placed her hands over her eyes, clutching her bangs, 'It's because of me that everyone was thrown upside down, if I had just been the sacrifice, Oz would have never been in this predicament, Jack never would have died, Derick wouldn't have had to die to protect such a useless thing like me! It's all-' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something placed over her shoulders. Looking, she saw a coat, and she saw Gilbert.

He placed his coat on her shoulders, and even placed one arm around her, bringing her close to him, "Andreaya, I don't care."

She looked at him, "But-"

"I told you, I wouldn't care about your past." He spoke, giving her a smile. "Like I said, I've known you for ten years, nothing can change my opinion of you."

She was shocked, but looked down, "Gil.. You're too kind." She looked up at him, smiling, "Just too kind." 


	8. Lies and Guilt

wowie! i can't believe you guys really like this story! Thanks so much for the reveiws and such! It's very much appreciated!

Dislcaimer, i own nothing of Pandora Hearts, only Andreaya.

* * *

Recap

"I told you, I wouldn't care about your past." He spoke, giving her a smile. "Like I said, I've known you for ten years, nothing can change my opinion of you."

She was shocked, but looked down, "Gil.. You're too kind." She looked up at him, smiling, "Just too kind."

* * *

He laughed a bit, but only walked her out, and once they were in the carriage, they headed back home. She sat in between Break and Gilbert, and she looked over at the red eye man, "Break… 'Kevin Regnard', everyone knows of that name, but… why? What made you sign that contract with that chain? I'm curious, not scolding you."

Break gave a smile, looking down and leaning over. "My house hold had produced knights for generations, and I served under the household of the Sinclair house."

"The Sinclair…" Oz spoke, gripping his pants.

"Oh, you know about them?"

"The entire family, was wiped out.."

"Or at least that's what they told the outsiders." Gilbert spoke.

"Gilbert." Break spoke, interrupting him, then looked out the window. "The era I lived in was chaotic. About ten years after the Sabrie tragedy.. After overcoming a lot of troubles, the capital moved to Libereo. Everyone hoped to return to that peaceful life. And that's when it happened, in order to declare the head of the new four duke houses, the nobles started a war. There were those who were an eyesore to the Four Duke households that had absolute protection from the country, and those who were tailing them and wanting to repay them. The Sinclair household was the former. During the time the Miss and I were out, the lord's life was taken by a 'thief.'" He paused, "Really, I felt like an idiot, and was consumed by guilt and regret. 'Why didn't I stay by my master's side?' 'Why didn't I pay more attention to the surrounding houses?' and as my mind flooded with those thoughts… the devil whispered in my ears. And then, it's just like you heard."

"Even if you did all of that, the past will never be changed, but.. Why did the chain-"

"No, I changed the past. She- the Will of the Abyss- Listened to my wish." He spoke, taking the four back. "I was being swallowed by darkness, and when I woke up, I was in front of the gate which was under the management of the Rainsworth Household. From an unconnected conversation, I learned that I was thirty years my time. So I immediately…" Break seemed to pause again, to try and recollect. "The oldest daughter had been assassinate, which lead to the younger daughter to become an illegal contractor sacrificing the whole family and was dragged into the Abyss. The Will of the Abyss had listen to me, and the incident that took my lords life never happened. But four years later, that incident occurred, and the little girl that was still suppose to live, lost her life." He covered his one eye with his one hand, "I… had been the one that killed her."

"You couldn't have predicted that!" Andreaya spoke, placing a hand on his arm, "There was no way you could have know that would have happened!"

"Yes.." He spoke, looking at her, "It can't be predicted. It's not something that people like me can interfere with. Because I was so headstrong, I tangled the threads that connected the past and the future!"

"Do you…" Gilbert hesitated, "Do you hate the Will of the Abyss?"

"Hate the Will of the Abyss?" He leaned against the window. "But.. Of course… I hated her, but that would only be putting the blame on someone else. The one who made her change the past was me. Although I said it was for my master, in truth, it was only to wipe away my own guilt. I was far too naïve, and by the time I realized it, I was far too eroded by utter despair."

The carriage stopped and Break got out, along with the other, "Really, so foolish." Break muttered.

"But.." Oz started, "He who only lives for himself will never become any stronger. That's what I think. Maybe you just used the wrong method… but if you were to easily ignore those thoughts back then.. To me, that's just hiding from the truth. Break, perhaps you are weaker than I expected. But, I think you are far stronger than you think you are."

There was a second of silence before Break turned around, smiling, "Geez, this puts a lot of annoying stress on me."

"Sorry, I can't even handle my own problems.."

"That's okay, if you were perfect, I'd unconsciously kill you." he paused, "That's right, a person will become stronger if it's for 'someone' and those things which are true, and those things that are suppose to be kept in mind… those things must be useless for that 'someone' as an 'excuse.' isn't it great to understand this in the first place?" He spoke, walking off.

Andreaya felt the blame. The tragedy should have never happened.. It was because of her… Oz took her hand, "Hey, Andreaya." He spoke, and she looked down and he smiled, "I don't care, about anything that we saw. I… kinda understand.." He spoke, with sorrow, but then reached in his pocket and took a watch out, "This is yours right?"

Andreaya saw it, the watch Jack and Glen had crafted together, with her free hand, she clutched Gilbert's jacket that still laid on her shoulders, and her bangs covered her eyes, but within a second she smiled, "No, you keep it, I… don't think I should have it." She then let go of the boy's hand and walked off, her body trembling. 'this is all my fault…' She thought, walking into her room and covering her face with one hand as tears went down her cheeks. 'This… never should have happened.'

* * *

"Andreaya?" Gilbert called, knocking on her door. "Andreaya?"

The door opened, revealing a tired looking Andreaya, only wearing a shirt that came to her mid thigh, and the top three buttons undone… Gilbert kept his eyes one her face, resisting the urge, "Um, Andreaya?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Oh, Gilbert… Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving for awhile."

She was wide awake, "Where are you going?"

"The Nightray household, I want to ask Vincent something."

"It's about 100 years ago isn't it?" She whispered, and looked at him, not needing an answer. "I want to go too."

"Andreaya.."

"No, let me come, please." She spoke, grabbing his arm, "Please Gilbert, I know…"

He smiled, placing a hand on her head, "You know, you're really not my servant anymore." He saw her shocked look, "You're a princess if you look at it, the last one that is on our side, the only one. You don't need to be my servant Andreaya, because I won't treat you like one."

"You never had." She spoke, letting go, and walking back, "Give me a few minutes. Don't leave, Gilbert." She spoke closing the door and getting dressed in her usual attire and opened the door, almost slightly shocked to still see him standing there. The two then headed out, sitting on one end of the bench Andreaya looked out, "Gilbert…"

Sitting across from her, he looked at her, "Yes?"

"What about Oz?"

"Don't worry, Pandora's going to be watching over him. My only biggest threat is if-"

"Master Nightray is in the household?" She spoke, crossing her arms and legs, "That will be tricky for you won't it?"

He only sighed, "Please, don't remind me…" He looked at her, "Will you stay here, in the carriage?"

"Gilbert-"

"Break told me what happened, or actually, Oz did. Vincent poisoned you. I don't want you near him, especially when you reached out for that antidote, he'll be furious to see you."

She only sighed, "If I'm not going in, what was the point of coming with you?"

He hung his head, "You're too stubborn aren't you?" He asked himself. Two days since they saw Barma, and he saw the change Andreaya had, she wasn't so shy, quiet or timid, oh no. She was stubborn, loud, and childish at a degree. Yet, what he could see, was guilt in her eyes. He saw what everyone else saw, Glen yelling that it was her fault, stabbing her, tossing her into the Abyss…

The carriage stopped, and Gilbert walked out, and Andreaya followed, and he didn't stop her. "Just stay close, and please don't say anything to Vincent, and don't interfere." He spoke, glancing back at her.

Andreaya nodded, and followed. They finally came to Vincent's room, Gilbert entered first, followed by Andreaya.

Vincent smiled, seeing his brother. "It's so rare for you to return on your own, isn't it?" He paused, "And you even brought Dreaya.." He stood, showing that Gilbert could take a seat, and Gilbert took a seat, making sure Andreaya was right behind the chair and looked at his brother, who sat on the couch. "You're in luck Gil, Foster mother and foster father are out, so you don't have to worry about being scolded and not being able to leave."

"I'm not worried over that."

"Bullshit." Vincent spoke with a smile, "It's written all over your face. 'I wish to hurry and return to my lonely master's side'"

"Oz is having a great time playing in the festival held in Leberou. Pandora even has people escorting him, they must be having a great, carefree time right now." Gilbert responded.

"Ah, that's right, today is St. Belligeron Day, then we have to finish this conversation quickly, brother. For your master, who is most important to you… you have to hurry back and give him the gift of a beautiful blue feather." He then seemed to look at Andreaya, "Or, a green feather for Dreaya."

Gilbert was silent for a moment, trying to control the heat to his face, but then regained himself, "Vince. Ten years ago, when we were reunited at the mansion, you said you couldn't remember anything of the past, those were lies, weren't they? You have something important that you're hiding from me?"

Andreaya saw him think, then only smile "Nope.. I will never lie to Gil.. What? Did someone tell you something?" Vincent stood, and looked at Andreaya, "I think you should leave, Andreaya."

She took a step back, but she didn't want to, not unless… "Go." Gilbert spoke, "Stand outside the door." She looked at him, he seemed not to look at her, and she walked to the door, opening and closing it, standing outside the door, then backed up, leaning against the wall across the door.

'Vincent… he has to be hiding information, it just has to, I… if I could remember more, wouldn't I be able to help Gilbert? Fill in any information that he doesn't know? But what, what if the truth is hard…' She held her head as it started to throb. 'I found out the truth, some of it at least, I can't deny Gilbert any hidden information, not when his brother is obviously hiding it.' Something struck her, and she fell to her knees, holding her chest. Fire seemed to swell in her chest, what exactly was going on? Why was she in so much pain?

And like it had come, it passed, and she caught her breath, and stood, keeping one hand on her chest and the other on the wall to support herself. 'That pain right now? What was that? Was that from my head? No, it couldn't have been, but why?' She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Gilbert, but she was taken back, his face was pale, he seemed… so much different, like something was tormenting his mind.

"Come on Andreaya." He spoke, walking off and she followed.

Before she could get far though, a hand reached out, grabbing her wrist. She turned seeing Vincent. He gave one of those creepy smiles, "Now Andreaya, if you remember anything that involves us, I wouldn't tell Gil." He spoke, and he closed his eyes while he smiled, "I'll kill you if you do. I won't have anyone to cause any pain on my brother." He said with a happy tone.

She was shocked, 'It's like he….'

"I'll either kill you, or let your name slip." He said a bit darker, looking at her, "Andreaya Baskerville."

Her eyes widen, "You're hiding-"

He let her go, "I wouldn't hide this, I shouldn't have to, if you had been a good girl and died like you were suppose to, just remember, all of this is your fault." He said walking off, but turned and smiled at her, "I'd hurry to brother before he leaves you." he then walked off.

She didn't move for a second… 'This…' She shook her head and turned around, running to catch up with Gilbert, and ran inside the carriage. Even inside, she saw his look. She didn't know what to do.


	9. Then Just Fall

yeah, i'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but i promise that the next chapter will be longer! Review and comment if you would like, thanks for reading!

Disclamer; i own nothing of Pandora Hearts, only Andreaya

* * *

She pounded on the door, "Gilbert! Open up!"

For two days he had been like this, closed off, keeping to himself, hell, he was even ignoring Oz, which wasn't Gilbert at all. She growled, "Fine! Be that way Gilbert!" She yelled, then foolishly kicked the door. She yelped in pain and hobbled off, but not before passing the young Oz who held a slip of paper, so she turned, walking with him, "Whatcha doin'?"

He looked back at her, "Well, Gilbert's ignoring everyone right? So this is how we used to communicate, I'll just slip this under his door and bam! It's all finished."

She had a curious look, "I'm wondering what you put in there…"

"Oh, nothing serious!" He spoke laughing, "I need Gilbert, because Alice and I are going to go to Sabrie, it's the starting point for all this madness right?"

She stopped, 'Sabrie…' She then caught up, "Can I come?"

Oz stopped this time, and looked at her, "Are you sure you want to?" She nodded, and he smiled, "Okay then!" And they continued on. Oz sat on one side of the door, and Andreaya sat next to him, and watched him slip the note under the door.

"Do you think this is going to work?" She whispered.

Oz nodded, "Watch."

No sooner had he spoke when the door opened, showing Gilbert, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BEING EMO ABOUT-" He stopped and looked down, seeing the two, then closed his eyes, "Geez.."

Oz smiled and stood up, "Okay Gil! Prepare yourself, we're heading out!"

"Where?"

"To Sabrie!" Oz spoke walking off.

Gilbert hung his head, but then saw Andreaya, who only looked up at him with uncertain eyes. He held his hand out, "How's your foot."

She blinked, but took his hand, "It's fine." She said standing up. He went to leave when he felt arms wrap around his waist, he looked back, seeing Andreaya, her eyes closed, "I… if I remember ever seeing you, I promise to tell you!" She looked up at him, "I… I won't let you be in the dark, I won't let you be left behind, I promise!" She was almost pleading with him.

He smiled and looked forward, taking her hands off and turned around, hugging her. "You don't have to do that, Andreaya."

She felt her face go red, but closed her eyes, hugging him back, "I… I know I don't have to, but I want to." She pulled back, "I don't think it's fair for you to be in the dark!"

He placed a hand on her head, "Thank you, Andreaya." He let his lips place on top of her head, "Now, from what I'm hearing, we're all going, so get yourself packed." he said before letting her go and walking back into his room.

Andreaya stood there, and held the top of her head, and blushed, 'Gilbert!'

* * *

They sat in the carriage after riding on such a long train ride, in all honesty, Andreaya was nervous, would more of her memories show up? She only looked out the window, until the carriage stopped. They walked a bit, and the two kids looked in wonder, while Andreaya and Gilbert didn't seemed fazed. She looked at them, then caught the cloak Gilbert threw at her and she put it on over her attire.

Oz put his own cloak on, "How can there be so many people around here, when there's rumor of poisonous gas? Mister Liam and Break have got to be hiding something."

Andreaya held the cloak tighter, "Who knows. I mean, there is a giant hole where Sabrie once was." She looked around as the walked, the crumbled buildings.

"Not many people are here." Alice spoke.

"That's because if we walk any further we'll be in Pandora's administration area." Gilbert said.

"Well, I'm sure if we mention Oz's or your name we'll be let in." Andreaya spoke lightly, then stopped seeing Oz take off, "Hey!" She yelled chasing after him. She finally caught up with him and saw that he had two kids in his arm.

"Look! It's a blonde brother!" One spoke

"And a pretty sister!" The other one spoke.

"Wow! You guys live here?" Oz said, putting them down and patting their heads as Andreaya came behind him.

"Yup!" One said, pointing over, "At that house over there, everyone lives there."

Andreaya looked over, seeing in the distance a house, 'That's the orphanage, the one the Nightray's established…' She then noticed that the kids were gone and Oz started to walk off.

"Hey! Oz, wait, you can't just leave!" She spoke catching up with him.

Oz smiled, "Sorry about that, Andreaya." He then slowed down and walked easily. They then heard a loud crack and they ran, seeing where Gilbert and Alice had been, "Gil! Alice!" They both cried running over to the site.

"Hey! Are you two okay?!" Andreaya yelled out, and then followed Oz as the went down to them.

"Alice! Your hand's bleeding!" Oz spoke, going to the chain.

Andreaya looked at Gilbert, walking over to him, "Gilbert, are you-"

Gilbert got up, walking away, leaving the three confused. But Andreaya followed. She found him, kneeling down hand against the wall. "Gilbert?" She spoke, then knelt next to him, hearing words… "Gilbert?!" She said shaking him.

"Just shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

She whacked him on the head, "Hey! I'm only worried about you!" She yelled back.

Gilbert was snapped out of it and looked up, "Andreaya…"

She saw his look, and her eyes soften, "You shouldn't wander like that, Gilbert, you're going to worry us all to death."

"Yeah… I'm sorry, we should get back-"

She pulled his hair, "Hey, what's wrong? What's with that face? You keep looking like you're lost, like a lost child.. What happened between you and Alice?" She said, gently pulling his bangs out of his face.

He looked down, taking her hand, "Lately.. I keep thinking about my past, it's not to regain my memories, but the feeling that pour out, make my body move on it's own.. Are those feeling my own? When I remember everything… will I still be me?" His grip tighten on her hand, "My footsteps are unstable… I can barely stand…"

She didn't like seeing him like this, and took her hand out of his, and hugged him, "Then fall down." His eyes widen, "Even if you trip and fall down, I'll be there to catch you, or hell, I might fall down with you. But even if that happens, just know, that I won't let you go by yourself, I'll be right there with you." She spoke, holding him tightly. "I won't let you go." She then pulled him back, smiling, "Now come on." She stood, holding his hand and bringing him up, "Let's hurry back before they wonder if something bad happened!" She spoke dragging him with her. She glanced back noticing that he held his head and then looked back forward, her hand griping his, 'Gilbert… is there anything I can do for you? Any way I can ease that broken mind?'


End file.
